You're late
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: A Veela Drarry request; Draco is waiting, rather impatiently, for his mate to arrive at their annual party. One-shot.


Requested by** vampyurl402**

I didn't get very many details but I'm gonna roll with it! Just throwing this out there... my Veela knowledge is dismal. Seeing as this is a time limited request; Pre-established Drarry.

Happy Reading! Hope you enjoy it!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy Pita Chips!

* * *

Draco was positively bored. He should be enjoying the annual party his family hosted, especially since he had planned nearly every detail of it. The ballroom was flawless; Silver silks were flowing down the walls and the chandeliers sparkled. The doors that opened to the marble balcony and vast gardens were veiled with sheer white fabric that fluttered. The ballroom was filled with guests of the highest regard in beautiful gowns and elaborate dress robes. Champagne floated around the room on trays and hors d'oeuvres wandered around with waiters. Draco was leaning against a white marble column as he watched interactions, sipping a glass of wine. He was positively, out of his mind, deliriously bored.

He saw his father chatting with the Weasley's almost familiarly. Granted, he no longer looked at them with disdain but he wasn't particularly fond of the bunch. He had a soft spot for Ginny and the twins because they were gutsy and had brilliant minds. He had many pleasant conversations with Charlie and Bill but Percy was obnoxious and he couldn't stomach his presence. Ron held a bit of a grudge despite apologies and they never spoke much. He found Arthur's fascination with muggles unappealing and tended to keep their conversations brief. Molly was too much for him to handle. She was a nosy woman and a busy mother. She wasn't his cup of tea.

He saw Hermione in a corner talking animatedly with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. She looked lovely in a simple lavender gown. He had grown fond of their interactions. He had apologized profusely and she had taken the time to educate him on muggle matters. They had become fast friends when she found out he was working with the ministry quite closely. She often took her most pressing cases to him and he pushed through as many as he could. They had coffee together every Sunday and Wednesday. She was currently seeing Charlie Weasley in secret and he was one of the few people that knew.

He continued to peruse the room. He saw Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, quite the interesting pair in his eyes, and many other familiar Hogwarts faces. Though he couldn't see the face he was so accustomed to seeing. He looked around again. _Damn, not here yet. _He took a large gulp of wine. He motioned for a waiter to bring him another. He wasn't pouting. He wasn't. He was just a bit upset that his mate had yet to arrive to the party that was originally _his_ idea.

When he received a new glass of wine he was still pouting. He saw his mother approaching. She looked lovely. He blonde hair hung down her back in gentle curls that dared not stray. Her once cold blue eyes were filled with light and mirth. Her thin frame was draped in a white dress and a her pale arms carried a sheer green stole. She smiled at the people she passed until she stood in front of him.

"Draco, you're meant to be mingling. They are very important guests that have come at your invitation." She smiled but it was clear that she wasn't pleased with him.

Her marriage to his father had somehow grown more pleasant and they were much more familiar and accepting with each other. They had all discovered their faults and had rectified many of their actions but they were a prestigious family, despite the war. They had obligations. And though Draco worked with the ministry closely, he had duties to his family first. He had been groomed to takeover the family and he would. Eventually. At present, his obligation was maintain relationships and act the host.

"In a moment, Mother." He said dismissively.

"Honestly, Draco," She sighed exasperatedly, "You saw him just yesterday." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

It was true but Draco was a Veela and his mate was far too precious to be separated from him for more than a moment. He hadn't realized they were mates until he turned 18 and then everything had gone crazy. It was on the front page of every wizard newspaper. They hadn't jumped into anything. Especially since they had such an _elaborate_ past. Draco had a hard time accepting it and a more difficult time explaining it. But everything had gone well and he couldn't be happier; present moment excluded.

He raised his glass to his lips with a large, graceful hand. His body seemed to buzz. _Ah, finally. _His mate had arrived.

He caught the wide green eyes almost immediately. Harry looked divine. His black dress robes were poorly arranged and his hair was, as usual, a mess but he looked like perfection to Draco. Harry smiled at a few people and was dragged into short conversations as he entered the room. Draco pushed away from the column and began to walk towards his mate with measured steps. He looked at his leisure but really he was aching to feel Harry.

He met him almost half way into the ballroom. Harry had been dragged into a conversation with a small group of Ministry higher-ups. Draco gabbed him by his elbow and excused them. He led Harry through the sheer curtains and onto the marble terrace.

"Draco, I've only just got here!" Harry protested.

Draco didn't bother replying. He had Harry pressed up against the balusters and leaned over him. His hand had already found Harry's hip and his other had a firm hold on his chin. Draco wasted no time in tipping Harry's head back and claiming his lips. He felt no resistance. Harry eagerly kissed him back. Hands soon found their way blond locks. Their mouths moved furiously and tenderly against one anothers. Draco let his tongue play with Harry's before mapping out the contours of the wet cavern erotically. Harry was a whimpering, moaning mess. Draco pulled back enough to tease his mate. His lips barely touched Harry's and Harry attempted to follow but Draco's grip was firm.

"You were late." Draco whispered.

"Y-yeah. Problems at work." Harry replied dazedly.

Draco hummed in response before kissing him gently on the lips, flicking his tongue out to touch Harry's upper lip, and pulling away. He righted Harry's robes and his own. He ran a hand through his hair and considering fixing Harry's, not that it would do any good. He smiled wickedly at his mate.

"Come on Potter, time to play host. Then I get to take you home and fuck you thoroughly." Draco said as he grabbed his mates hand and led them back to the ballroom. He ignored Harry's blush but the guests did not.

The next day it was no surprise that their heated kiss made the papers. It almost always did. Really, Draco should keep his hands to himself.

* * *

And so, there you have it!

I can't believe I didn't smut this up... ah well... perhaps a part 2!

Thanks for reading! Feel free to request or check out my other fanfictions!


End file.
